The Money, The Mafia, or Me?
by Livenow1234
Summary: Ivan is the head of the Russian Mafia, and Alfred is just a struggling 20 year old trying to get his feet off the ground; his freedom. What happens when they meet? Human names used !
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _Hey! So, I finally broke down last night, and just HAD to start writing a Cold War coupling fan fic! I couldn't hold it back anymore! They're only, like, my favorite pairing~! Anyway, there is going to be NO genderbending, and NO Mpreg in the fan fic, just awesome, hot, crazy Ivan x Alfred~! _So, please leave a comment if you like, and keep reading~!__

Ivan looked at the file before him, which enclosed his next victim. He had gotten the offer just this morning, and taken it, and he was already completely done planning his strategy. Is was pathetic how easily some of these people went down. It was when he came across exciting things, like the location of one of the other mafias that Ivan really felt that tingling joy course through his body. But right now, there was nothing but dull boredness. Ivan sighed, and looked over at the phone on his desk. Then, he got a brilliant idea. Picking up the phone, Ivan yelled for Toris, whose brown head promptly showed up in the door way, the rest of his body trembling, like always,

"Y-yes, sir?"He asked, fiddling restlessly with his hands. Ivan smiled gleefully across the room,

"I think It's about time I got myself a new toy, da?" his question was metaphorical, of course, any idiot could clearly see that. And Toris, being a subjugate to the Russian Mafia boss for a good 5 years knew exactly what Ivan meant by what he just said. And so, he hastily bowed,

"I'll call the club, and tell them you're on your w-way down, sir," he said. Ivan shook his head,

"No, no, I'll do that, Toris, you just call the limo and make sure it's here by the time I'm off the phone,"he said, smiling at the other. Toris just nodded, and then hastily left the room. Ivan continued to smile for a few seconds. Thinking of how long it'd been since he'd had the time to get a new toy. Weeks? Months? Years? Well, all that mattered now was that he was getting a new one. And so, Ivan dialed the clubs' number, happy to hear the German accent of a certain Prussian (at least, he always says he's Prussian),

"Guten Abend, how can help you out?" Gilbert asked,

"Доброе утро, Gilbert, how are you doing?" He heard a chuckle on the other line,

"I'm great, but I know you didn't call just to see how I'm doing," he said. Ivan smiled,

"You're right, you wouldn't be so lucky," the Prussian laughed at that. Ivan thought it was odd that he thought that was funny, since he was serious, but whatever pulled the others' chain, that's just fine with him. He could easily get rid of him if he caused him any annoyance. But, usually, Gilbert's presence was actually quite enjoyable (when he wasn't talking about 'awesomeness'). And so, Ivan continued,

"I'd like a new toy," he said simply. Gilbert coughed,

"How did I guess?" he asked. Ivan just responded with a slight hmm noise,

"Well, I've gotten a few new ones, one especially I think will interest you," Gilbert said.

"What's his name?" he inquired. Gilbert sniffed,

"I don't usually tell anyone names..." Ivan let his signiture kolkolkol seep in from his throat and the other abruptly stopped,

"Well, there's always a first, right?" Gilbert laughed nervously. Ivan didn't laugh,

"Right~ His name's Alfred. He's a blondie, your favorite," Ivan smiled wider. He had to hand it to the man, he really did know Ivans' tastes very well,

"Well, I'll be down there in a few minuets, have that one ready, da?" he said. He could here the Prussian smile on the other side of the phone,

"O.K., I'll have him ready when you get here," he said, and Ivan promptly hung up the phone, standing up, and walking over to the hanger by the door to put on his huge, tan, overcoat. His step was a bit more jubilant than usual, and his eyes closed as he walked and hummed at the same time as he walked through his huge house, his steps echoing around the large rooms with high ceilings. He stepped out into the cold Chicago air, and was happy to see the limo was already waiting for him outside. He smiled as he approached Toris, who had opened the limo door for him to get in. And so, he entered the limo, and was on his way.

"This should be exciting, da?" He said out loud to himself.

_So, a rather short chapter, but remember , I just started this last night, and so it was all spur of the moment, which is the way I love it! So, basically, that means more soon~! REALLY soon~!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So, here's the next chapter ^.^ Sorry, I kind got caught up in making a Hetalia video, and then forgot to eat anything, and I can't write when I'm hungry, so I had to eat first ^.^' So, here you are! Also, I've found that sometimes, pictures and music can help you visualize, and actually be in a scene, and so, here is an example of what Alfred is wearing when he's dancing (minus the bondage, lol) _

http:/ www. zero chan. net/ 504144 (no spaces!)

Ivan entered the club, where colorful lights chased each other across the floor, wall, and ceiling. He didn't remove the sunglasses he had put on in the car, but he did remove them as he wandered forwards into club. Ivan looked around, noticing that business must have gotten even better lately, since there were more strip poles then when he was last here. An assortment of young men were dancing on the poles seductively, though none of them were of any interest to him. He wondered what this Alfred was like…He was cut off from his thoughts when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned to look down at Gilbert, who was smiling,

"Sorry I wasn't already here when you got here," he apologized over the din of music and people talking and screaming. But Ivan really didn't mind speaking loudly,

"Nyet, that's fine," he said. Gilbert chuckled a bit, and then turned his back to Ivan, walking away from him. Ivan followed, like always. Hopefully, this Alfred would not be the same as his last toys that were all just scared of him…

Ivan almost ran into the white haired Prussian, who had stopped in front of a door that said; 'PAID ATTENDIES ONLY' . Gilbert turned to the Russian,

"That'll be $300," he said, holding his hand out. Ivan smiled at that. Ahhh, so his new toy was _that _good? He pulled a small black billfold out of his back pocket, removing from it 3 crisp hundred dollar bills. Gilbert took them, and hastily placed them in his back pocket before opening the door to reveal a dimly lit room with only a handful of people, all of whom looked extremely rich. Though, this did not worry Ivan, he knew every single one of them from either past deals, or background checks. He sat himself in the chair closet to the stage, and made himself comfortable. He was then happy to see that there was a bottle of vodka on a small table next to his chair. He reached over, popping open the brand new, cold bottle with his bare hands. He sighed happily, leaned back in his chair, and waited for Alfred's show to begin.

Alfred's POV

"What!" Alfred was looking indignantly at a certain Prussian,

"I have to let him do _whatever _he wants with me?" he asked, his voice raised. Gilbert sighed,

"That's what I said, don't make me say it again, it'll ruin my awesomeness," he said. Alfred could let the awesomeness comments slide, but saying he _has _to let this….Ivan….do whatever he wanted with him….

"No fucking way, I'm leaving!" he exclaimed, heading towards his locker to change his clothes. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far. A hand grabbed his shoulder, turned him around, and shoved him forcefully against the wall,

"_Alfred,_ you don't have a choice. Even if you leave, he'll just find you, so no matter which way you go, he's still going to get to do whatever he wants with you!" The Prussians' eyes were wide, and Alfred looked at him. He looked almost as terrified as Alfred felt. He knew this Ivan dude was the boss of the Russian Mafia, so there was no doubt he was a creepy individual. But, if he ran away from this now, then not only would Ivan still get him, Gilbert would also get in trouble, and Ivan probably wouldn't exactly be happy with Alfred…

"_Fine!" _he said, pushing the Prussian off him, and looking at the floor,

"But only because I'm the hero, and this is the only good answer!" he said, pointing an accusing finger at Gilbert, who was still recovering from being pushed back suddenly,

"Uhh, yeah, okay," he said, brushing off his shoulders, and then looking up at Alfred. They stared at each other for a few seconds,

"Well? Get your pretty little ass out there, and dance!" Gilbert said suddenly, pointing at the door at the end of the room. Alfred was surprised for a second,

"Uh-oh yeah…okay, here I go then!" he said, dropping off his glasses next to his locker, and heading as confidently as possible towards the door. His lack of self confidence must have been evident as he walked, because Gilbert decided to shout at him,

"You're the best dancer in the club, live up to that title, Alfred!" 'That's right!' he told himself, 'Just act like it's any other night, dance, and have some fun!' He opened the door slowly, the opening door causing the light to go on in the center of the stage where there was his pole, his favorite one in the whole building…probably because who ever danced on it was the one who brought in the most money, but that was why he was here. So, Alfred took a deep breath, and began to walk into the room as the music began…

Ivans' POV

(The song that is playing: Gimme More by Britney Spears)

Ivan looked up as music filled the small room, and lights came on around the strip pole. He watched expectantly as a lean form began to strut towards the light in the center of the stage in time with the music.

Ivan could already see that this man had an amazing ability to not like a woman when he danced. It was when the light finally reflected off that tanned skin, and bright, blonde hair that Ivan almost dropped his now half full bottle of vodka; he was beautiful. _This_ beautiful creature was_ his_. Ivan smirked and licked his lips, his eyes locked on the blonde, whose eyes were closed as he danced over to the pole in a way that was so salivatingly sexy, and irrationally graceful at the same time. Alfred grabbed onto the pole, spinning around it, and sliding down onto the floor, rolling his body like a snake. When the lyrics of the song began to repeat 'Gimme', he moved onto his hands and knees, and crawled like an animal towards the edge of the stage. And, now, Ivan could see his toy's piercing blue eyes. They looked so incredibly naughty, and Ivan wondered what they would look like with tears of pain and pleasure running from them. He suddenly noticed that Alfred had caught his gaze, and had decided to come to him. Ivan smirked as he approached with the beat, and held the other's gaze, raising an eye brow slightly, a silent signal that he wasn't impressed yet….He obviously didn't know who he was 'All for the better, da?' he thought.

Alfred's POV

Alfred could just make out that handsome face looking at him, and caught the other's gaze. Who ever this was sure wasn't too bad looking…in fact….oh, fuck, he was _hot_! The man raised a single eyebrow, and Alfred happily accepted the challenge, crawling off the stage, and making his way slowly and seductively along the old carpeting towards the large man. When he came to the other's feet, he looked up, to see the Man looking down at him with an expectant face. Oh, he was trying to test him, was he? 'Well, I guess I'll have to show him the best of Alfred Fucking Jones!' he thought to himself, lightly trailing his hands up the mans legs. He looked up to lock eyes with purple, un-phased eyes. Alfred smirked, then bared his teeth as he let his hands clench on the mans upper thigh. He then pulled himself up onto the mans' large lap with practiced ease, and to rest his ass directly on the other's quickly growing arousal. The man smiled wider, and gave Alfred a very suggestive look up and down his body. Alfred slowly moved his hips back and forth to the music, causing the man's arousal to grow…..woah! How big was he! He just kept getting bigger…Alfred laughed slightly, and leaned forward, to whisper in the man's ear,

"Do you think you could help me with these clothes, _big_ boy?" he asked, his voice low, and husky. The man chuckled,

"Da, _of course_," he said. Alfred didn't know what 'da' meant, but it must have meant yes, because the man was now slowly moving his hands towards his shirt…

_A/N: So, yeah, I stopped in the middle of the strip tease! ^.^ hehehe? Well, not to worry, I just wanted to get this up right away, so I could get the rest of it done. I'll have the next chapter up in the matter of hours, so be ready for MOAR!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry it took so long, but fanfiction was being a bitch yesterday, and I had school today, so this was the earliest I could get this uploaded =_=' well, anyway, here it is, chapter 3! I may not have the next chapter for a day or two, but it'll be on it's way ^.^_

Ivan's POV

How could Ivan say no to such an offer? He giggled in his head as he reached slowly for the bottom of his new toy's shirt, gripping the soft material gently, before suddenly ripping it off the other's body, his smile not faltering even slightly. Alfred looked a bit surprised at first, staring at the material that had once been his shirt now laying in a pool on the floor. But he quickly snapped out of it, and turned sharp, amused eyes towards Ivan,

"Hmm...so you like it rough, huh?" he asked raising an eyebrow suggestively,

"Two can play at that game!" he exclaimed.

Alfred's POV

Alfred launched forward, aiming for the mans' exposed neck...only to be caught by a large hand. The hand slowly traveled to his chin, and angled it upwards, so that Alfred was staring into truly exotic purple eyes once again. The other stared at him for a moment,

"As much as I'd like for this to continue, I do believe the song has finished, da?" he said in accent Alfred just couldn't seem to place. That's when Alfred realized that the other men were filing out of the room, some silently, others talking or laughing. The music had stopped, and Alfred had kept right on going!

"Oh, Shit! I am so, sosososo sorry! I-I've gotta go!" he practically lept off the strangers lap, and sprinted back out the door he came in about five minuets ago. He closed and locked the door behind him, and then did a palm-to-face. That was so embarrassing! The man had to have thought he was crazy! Or thought he was some kind of prostitute...although he sort of was...Alfred sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. He should probably just get dressed and try to find this Ivan dude instead of freaking out over something like that. 'Wait, where was Ivan during the dance, anyway?' he thought to himself, 'Hmmm...I guess I just didn't notice him...' he shrugged to himself, grabbing his glasses, and pulling an identical shirt to what he previously had on out of his locker, pulling it over his head in one quick motion. He then slammed the locker shut, put on his glasses, and headed out the other door that lead to the club.

Ivans' POV

"Wow, he must really like you, then..." Gilbert was standing next to Ivan to the side of the club, looking slightly surprised after Ivan had told him how the show had gone,

"Nyet, I do no think he knew who I was, or he would not have responded in such an...intense manner," Ivan grinned slightly. There was no doubt that Alfred was attracted to him; he could see it when he looked up at him with those sinfully beautiful sky-blue eyes,

"Ah, well, I didn't exactly tell him what you looked like, and I doubt he could tell a Russian accent from a stick, so..."Gilbert shrugged slightly, unsurprised by Ivans' statement. Ivan smirked again,

"Well, I have to admit, you were spot on with your recommendation, he's perfect!" Ivan smiled widely, and the Prussian chuckled,

"Well, I am pretty awesome," he scratched the back of his head casually. Ivan smiled 'There's the ticket,' Ivan thought to himself.

"You certainly are!" he agreed, "Since you're so awesome, perhaps you could give me some information on him, da?" he slipped the question in carefully with his sweetest voice. The Prussian puffed out his chest slightly, and Ivan knew he'd gotten him with his ego fully inflated.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I don't see why not!" He said. He looked to his left, and then to his left, and then pulled Ivan by the shoulder out of the open, and into a small, empty hallway,

"What would you like to know?" Gilbert asked, crossing his arms. Ivan thought for a second,

"Hmmm...how old is he?" he asked. Alfred couldn't be older than himself, who was going on 28 year s of age,

"He's 19 years old," Gilbert said, and Ivan smirked, 'He was probably pretty popular in high school' he thought. Although, he wondered what made him come to the club,

"Do you know why he works here?" Ivan asked. Gilbert scratched the side of his head with one of his hands,

"Well, I don't know what made him decide to work here, but I'm pretty sure it's mainly because he's amazing at dancing, he loves showing off, and he needs the quick money," Ivan gave the other a confused look,

"What is it that he needs money for?" he asked. Gilbert shrugged,

"I never really asked him, all I know is that he needs a lot of money, and he didn't act like he would be quitting anytime soon," was Gilbert's response. Ivan looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding,

"I see...he's quite the interesting individual, da?" Ivan said. Gilbert nodded in agreement, and then looked at Ivan head on,

"You do know that if you decide to take him, he still has to work here on weekends; he's the main base of our income. It's because of him we could expand," Gilbert explained,

"Also, you may want to be careful, he's a tough nut to crack, stubborn as a bull," he said,

"But his weak point is hamburgers, I swear he has orgasms every time he eats one," Gilbert said almost to himself, and Ivan raised an eyebrow curiously. 'Hmm...that may be interesting to watch' he thought to himself. It looked like his boring mafia boss life was about to get a lot more interesting.

Alfred's POV

Alfred had just finished washing his face, and was about to leave the bathroom when Gilbert intruded in on him for the second time that night,

"You did a nice job out there," he said, as he stood a few feet behind Alfred, his arms crossed. Alfred smiled, and mused that to someone else, what was just said by the Prussian made it seem like they were speaking of some sort of sport. Although, to Gilbert, pole dancing pretty much was a sport, and he was the captain,

"Ivan really enjoyed the show," He said, and Alfred's smile faltered slightly,

"Oh, well...great?" He wasn't sure how to respond to that. Ivan had liked watching him grind into another man? Surely he wouldn't have liked seeing that...Although, this dude was the boss of the Russian Mafia, and who knew what went through a head like that? Alfred sighed in annoyance,

"So, am I supposed to meet him somewhere?" he asked, looking at Gilbert in the mirror as he washed his hands to rinse them of the soap,

"Yep, he's just outside the club," Gilbert said, grinning. Alfred nodded, before drying off his hands, and picking up his pack,

"Kay, thanks," he said simply, walking towards the door that led back to the club,

"Hey, Alfred," Gilbert said, before he got to the door. Alfred looked over his shoulder,

"Good luck," he said, a more serious look on his face. Alfred just nodded in response, an eerily creepy feeling seeping through his body as he went out the door. He had a bad feeling about this.

Ivans' POV

Ivan was leaning against the brick wall just outside the front door of the club, waiting calmly for his new toy to arrive. He had decided to try to use the power of persuasion to initially get Alfred to do what he wanted, and not use force until it was necessary, because he could tell the blonde was a fighter, and bribing would only get him so far with the other man. The squeaking of the opening door caused him to look over at the door, where sure enough, out came his toy, looking as clueless as a lost bird. Alfred was looking in the other direction, and so Ivan took this opportunity to sneak up behind him, so that he could lean down next to his ear,

"Hello, Alfred," he whispered. The man jumped practically three feet into the air, landing promptly on his butt. Ivan giggled, unable to hide his amusement, and the other just looked up at the tall man indignantly,

"Hey, dude, that wasn't cool, you scared the living shit out of me!" he said, sounding rather angry. Ivan laughed again, and offered the other a hand, which Alfred reluctantly took, before standing up, and brushing off his bomber jacket. Then he looked up at the other, and sudden realization crossed his face,

"Wait, aren't you...?" he began, and Ivan gave him a suspicious look before nodding slightly. Alfred sighed,

"Look, as much as I'd love to do something with you, I kind of have to wait for someone important, so..." he looked a little disappointed, and also a bit annoyed. Ivan giggled again,

"Well then, you will be glad to know that the 'important' person you are waiting for is standing right in front of you," he said, smiling. Alfreds' eyes widened and he took a tiny step back,

"No way, you're..."

"Ivan Braginski, the boss of the Russian Mafia, da," he finished for the other,

"And I was really impressed with that show, it left me...how do you say...wanting more?"

_A/N: Hmm, I wonder how Alfred will respond to that?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for the looooog wait, guys, but my spring allergies kicked in, and let me tell you, I was practically dead for a good week ^.^ So, I am very sorry, but here is the next chapter, and the next one should be up a lot sooner. ^.^ Yay! It's a super long one! 8D_

"**No way, you're..."**

"**Ivan Braginski, the boss of the Russian Mafia, da," he finished for the other,**

"**And I was really impressed with that show, it left me...how do you say...wanting more?"**

Alfred's POV

'_Shit!' _Alfred thought to himself, '_I just gave the boss of the Russian Mafia a lap dance!' _What a great first impression to make on the one person you can't run away from. This is seriously not a good position to be in,

"U-uh...is there something you needed?" Alfred asked, carefully avoiding the other's twisted compliment,

"Well, there are a few things I want, da, but let us start with your needs," Ivan said, folding his arms behind his back and smiling,

"Do you like Burgers?" Ivan asked. Alfred immediately looked up at the mention of burgers, and smiled an impossibly wide, almost childish smile,

"Fuck, yeah!" Alfred said, standing up a little straighter. Ivan giggled, a noise Alfred decided to simply call creepy, and leave it at that,

"Well, where is your favorite place to go?" Ivan asked. Alfred raised an eyebrow. He could tell the other was bribing him, but in the end he guessed what mattered was that he got free food,

"McDonalds!" Alfred exclaimed, almost a little too loudly to be at a normal level. Luckily, there weren't many people standing outside, other than a few hookers, and a couple smokers, who for the most part, seemed uninterested in their conversation,

"I see, so would you like to go there and get some burgers, then?" Ivan asked, his words sounding like silk to Alfred's ears, "I'll pay," he said, and Alfred grinned,

"Okay, but I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into when you make an offer like that," Alfred replied, and Ivan raised an eyebrow, seemingly interested,

"I guess I will just have to wait and see, da?" Ivan said, and Alfred gave him an odd look. Finally, he nodded, and then Ivan turned around,

"Our ride is right here," he said, walking a few paces to a limo that Alfred had noticed before, but didn't really think much of,

"Holy crap, this thing is yours?" He asked, running his hand lightly over the cool metal of the top of the long vehicle. Ivan smiled, and then nodded,

"Yes, this is one of many that I own," he said, and took a step back as a man with brown hair came around the back of limo, and opened the door. Ivan got in easily, obviously used to the lowness of the vehicle. Alfred, however, was not so lucky, and somehow managed to ram the side of his head on the top of the opening. Alfred cringed, scrunching his eyes together in pain, and he heard a low chuckled from his left,

"You are a bit clumsy, da?" Ivan said, and Alfred turned to glare at him (slightly unsuccessfully, since he was still in pain),

"Shut up," he said simply, and Ivan chuckled again,

"Toris, take us to the nearest...McDonalds, I believe it was called?" he said, and Toris gave him a confused look, before nodding, and closing the door. Ivan leaned back in the leather seats, reclining as he watched Alfred attentively as the car began to move. Alfred noticed his gaze, and looked at him suspiciously,

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Ivan said,

"Well, then, why are you staring at me?" Alfred asked. Ivan smiled,

"Can I not just watch you?" he asked, leaning forward to rest his chin in his hands. Alfred coughed,

"I know I ain't bad to look at, but the way you're lookin' at me right now makes it look a lot like you're undressing me with your eyes," 'And it's kinda creeping me out,' Alfred wanted to say, but opted to keep his mouth shut on that,

"And so what if I am?" Ivan asked, and Alfred looked over at him slightly, baring his teeth,

"_Excuse me_, Mister, but I believe you'd better watch what you say; I ain't no chick that's just gonna sit here and take all the shit you can dish out," he said, and Ivan's' eyes widened in surprise (much to Alfred's satisfaction), his mouth hanging open slightly, as if at a loss for words. But, slowly, the surprised look morphed into that of something utterly amused, and Alfred started to wonder where the hell this whole thing was going.

Ivan's' POV

Ivan trailed after Alfred into the building that had two golden arches above it, looking around conspicuously. This place was rather...how do you say...homely? Anyway, Alfred seemed to know exactly what he was doing, so Ivan followed him as he walked towards a long counter, and stopped behind what looked like a family. There were two kids who looked to be about four or five, and they looked up at the lit up sign on the wall that had the lists of foods on it, their eyes shining like they'd found a lost treasure. Ivan looked at Alfred, and noticed with surprise that Alfred had that same look in his eyes. He looked at the kids, then again at Alfred, and began to giggle slightly. Although, he stopped when he felt someone's gaze, and opened his eyes to see the kids mother giving him a suspicious look. When it was their turn, and they got up to order, the cashier, an tan, green eyed, brown haired man smiled brightly at Alfred,

"Yo, 'sup, Al?" he asked, and Alfred smiled back at him,

"Not much, what about you, Antonio?" Alfred responded, his hands in his pockets casually. Ivan coughed slightly, and Antonio finally noticed that he was standing behind Alfred, his eyes widening slightly, and then he smirked, pulling Alfred aside for a second. Ivan wondered if he should follow them, but decided that he would just wait as they began to whisper. Ivan was pretty sure he heard something along the lines of ,"hot bodyguard" and "Where can I get one?"

After a few more glances in Ivan's direction, and some more...could that be called ogling? He wasn't quite sure, but soon, they both came back over to their appropriate positions, and Antonio smiled at Ivan,

"It's nice to meet you, Ivan!" he said, and Ivan merely nodded in response, not used to such a positive greeting. Then, Ivan looked to Alfred,

"What would you like to get, Alfred?" he asked, and Alfred grinned a most peculiar grin,

"I'd like to order ten double cheese burgers, ketchup only, a large order of fries, and a super sized soda, please!" he said. Antonio looked up at him, and Alfred pointed behind him,

"Ivan's paying," he said. Antonio grinned, shaking his head. Ivan didn't really get it, but he waited for Alfred to move along to get his soda to hand Antonio a hundred dollar bill,

"you don't know my name," he said simply, and Antonio looked at him with a awed look,

"Look, senor, I don't know what kind of big shot you are, or how hunky you think your are, but if your planning on landing Al, you've got a good work out ahead of you," he began, leaning forward just a bit, "He may be a bit out of it sometimes, but he's a fighter, and he's number one at surprising people," he finished. Ivan raised a pale eyebrow, and grinned,

"I think you are underestimating me, da?" he responded, and picked up the tray that was now piled high with the ordered contents, walking away swiftly. He walked to the other side of the small building, finding Alfred sitting in a corner booth, looking out the window at the cloudy sky skeptically. Ivan slid into the other side of the booth, sitting the tray down onto the table. The noise caused Alfred to turn towards him, and smile,

"Burgers!" was the last thing he said before he grasped the first package, and ripped it open ravenously, almost shredding the paper, and then leaning onto his elbows to apparently get a good angle. Ivan watched as the other ravished the burger, to the point that he wondered from the look in the others' eyes if he was about to drool. Alfred moaned once he was half way done in a way that sounded most delicious, and Ivan licked his lips. This _was_ most interesting to watch.

Alfred's' POV

Alfred licked his fingers as he finally finished off the last burger, and smiled,

"Thanks for the burgers, dude!" he said, and leaned forward to lay his head on his hands. He looked up at Ivan, who smiled back at him. Suddenly, Ivan licked his thumb, and before Alfred could make the connection of what he was doing, his damp thumb came into contact with Alfred's face, sliding a little ways across his cheek, before retreating back to its owners mouth. Alfred blushed,

"What the hell was that for?" he asked. Ivan shrugged,

"You had ketchup of your face, so I cleaned it off," he said simply, and Alfred frowned,

"Wow, thanks, mom," he said, and Ivan laughed,

"That would probably be endearing, if I were someone else, da?" he said, and Alfred rolled his eyes,

"Ri-ght,"

Ivan turned his face slightly to look out the window, and all was silent. Alfred looked at the other's face, examining it's contours carefully. Ivan had a big nose, but it surprisingly only made him that much more handsome. His light, platinum blonde hair contrasted perfectly with his light, purple eyes. He had found that he'd looked hot earlier, but now Alfred realized that he also looked really...beautiful? In fact, if they were in a different situation, and Ivan wasn't such a sketchy individual, Alfred might have even considered him as a possible boyfriend. But, as of right now, Ivan's aim was unclear. All at once, the world that had disappeared other than what Alfred was thinking, rushed back in a gush of what sounded like Ivan's voice, and Alfred shot up, surprised,

"What?" he asked, and Ivan chuckled,

"Well, first I said it looks like it might rain, and then I asked you if you were ogling me," Ivan's Russian accented voice chimed out in amusement, and Alfred pouted slightly,

"I wasn't ogling you, I was just...looking," Alfred said, and Ivan just chuckled again.

"So, what would you like to do next?" Ivan asked, and Alfred shrugged,

"We could go clubbing," Alfred said. Ivan giving him a strange look,

"что? What is...clubbing?" Ivan asked slowly, and Alfred slammed his head down on the table,

"You seriously don't know what clubbing is?" he mumbled the question into the hard, linoleum surface. He heard the shifting of fabric, and took it to say that the large man felt slightly uncomfortably,

"Da, I've never heard of it," Ivan said, and Alfred looked up at him,

"Well, then, I guess I'll have to show you," Alfred said, and stood up to throw his trash away. Ivan just shrugged, and followed him.

Tonight just got more and more interesting.

_A/N: Yup, they're about to go clubbing~!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Woop! Chapter 5! Yay~! XD Random question; did you know I cosplay America? I sure hope you didn't, or else you're some kind of creepy stalker person (well, either that, or you know me) XD Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and please review! It helps me continue writing!_

_XD, and thanks to all of the reviews I've already gotten! It means a lot! :)_

_Also, I try to read through my chapters before I post them, but I'm not perfect, so sorry if there are a few errors ^.^'_

Ivan's' POV

Ivan pulled his scarf around his mouth, covering up a wide grin as Alfred lead him into a club called "Club S&M". This club had many more lights than the strip club did, in every color you could think of, and the dance floor seemed to be the center of attention. Their were some places off to the side where you could buy drinks, and Alfred made a bee line for them, yelling to Ivan over the din of the electric sounding music,

"This is one of the best bi clubs in town, and they play some of the best music here!" he yelled. Ivan nodded in response, even though he knew the other couldn't see him. They sauntered up to a couple barstools, and Ivan followed Alfred's lead, sitting down, and placing his elbows on the table of the bar. He vaguely hoped that Alfred would not have as bad drinking habits as he did eating habits. Mainly because it would be easier to get him to...do things if he got inebriated quicker. Alfred ordered a beer, and Ivan ordered pure vodka, at which Alfred gave him a skeptical look, and Ivan just smiled in response. Once they got their drinks, Alfred started to talk,

"So, what do you do, exactly?" Alfred asked, looking over at Ivan, who chuckled,

"What do you think I do?" Ivan asked. Alfred rolled his eyes,

"Well, I mean other than kill people, obviously," Alfred said, quieting his speaking slightly when he voiced the word "kill",

"Hmm...well, I sometimes enjoy reading, and I like to play games like chess," he said. Alfred did a spit take,

"Chess!" he asked, his face (or at least what he could see of it with the dim lighting) looking rather amused. Ivan screwed his eyes up,

"Da, is there a problem with it?" Alfred shook his head, laughing slightly,

"Naw, it's just...that's such an old game," he said, and Ivan looked at him confused,

"It is old, da, but that does not change the fact that it is fun," he said. Alfred stopped to look at Ivan for a second,

"Ya know, you've got a good point," he said, sounding a bit looser, and Ivan could tell that the alcohol was taking effect,

"Da, I am full of them," Ivan responded. All was quiet for a few moments, before Alfred chuckled,

"It's kind of funny how I'm actually having a civil conversation with a complete stranger, who just so happens to be a mafia boss," he said, almost to himself, and Ivan smiled,

"I have that effect on people," Ivan said, and Alfred laughed a little,

"You have a pretty good sense of humor, dontchya?" he asked,

"Only when I'm in a good mood," came Ivan's rather serious response. Alfred immediately stopped laughing, and cleared his throat,

"R-right...so, um, do ya wanna dance?" Ivan looked from Alfred's face, to his empty bottle of beer on the table, and then back to Alfred's face,

"Da, why not?" he said, and Alfred grinned, grabbing Ivan's hand and dragging him towards the center of the sweating mass of people just as a new song started.

Song Playing: Touchin on my... by 3Oh!3

Alfred's POV

Alfred smiled as the song started just as they got to the right spot in the club. He came here often after work, or before, which ever worked into his schedule, and so he knew it backwards and forwards. Although, he was a bit loopy, so he wasn't sure as to whether or not they were in _exactly _the center, but in the end, it wouldn't matter. Alfred focused his vision on Ivan, realizing how awkward he looked. Alfred laughed in his head, 'He's probably never done anything like this before, no wonder he's not very comfortable' he mused. Alfred decided to give him a hand, and moved closer to the other's large body, close enough to feel an odd cool emanating off of the other. He looked up to see slitted violet eyes looking down at him, and a very annoying smirk on his face. Alfred sighed, and shook his head, beginning to move side to side with the beat, and consequently keeping Ivan right with him. Ivan followed his swaying reluctantly at first, but quickly was able to loosen his stance into a more relaxed one that allowed him to move more freely. Alfred smiled,

"Hey, you're not that bad at this," he said, looking at Ivan with an appreciate look. Ivan grinned,

"I may not be as good as you, da, but do not take me for granted," he said, leaning forward slightly to get closer to the other's ear. Alfred laughed, and in a moment of confidence, pulled him down by his scarf,

"Would you like to test that?" he hissed the question in the taller's ear, his lips ever so lightly grazing the skin there. He wasn't sure what made him act like this; perhaps it was the beer, or the lights, or the music; or perhaps a combination of everything. But, whatever it was, Alfred wanted to see what this Ivan; the boss of the Russian Mafia; could do when it came to a battle that _didn't _involve guns, or knives. It would be...interesting?

_A/N: Hmm...I wonder how Ivan will respond? And, does everything seem to be going a bit too smoothly, or is it just me? Also, does Alfred seem a bit more daring! XD I can't wait~!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Yay~! A New Chapter~! I'm really freaking tired now~! *dies*_

**"Would you like to test that?" he hissed the question in the taller's ear, his lips ever so lightly grazing the skin there. He wasn't sure what made him act like this; perhaps it was the beer, or the lights, or the music; or perhaps a combination of everything. But, whatever it was, Alfred wanted to see what this Ivan; the boss of the Russian Mafia; could do when it came to a battle that **_**didn't **_**involve guns, or knives. It would be...interesting?**

Ivan's POV

Ivan smirked, licking Alfred's ear as he whispered back haughtily,

"I'd love to, da~" he said. Ivan felt Alfred grin next to his shoulder, and he was pushed a couple feet away from the blonde by a strong arm. And so, then the self proclaimed face off began, the two staring each other down as they walked (although Ivan was fairly sure Alfred was more prowling than walking) in sync with the music. Then, before Ivan could even make a move to counter, Alfred caught a hold of his scarf, pulling the tall man over so close that their bodies almost seemed like one form, instead of two. Their faces were merely centimeters apart, and Alfred mouthed the word, 'One', meaning that Ivan had better step it up. And so, once Alfred had retreated slightly, Ivan decided to make his move, pulling the other back roughly by the hair, and bringing the smaller back up against his chest, so he could bite the other's ear, and whisper,

"One," and so, they went back and forth, Alfred quickly coming up with the idea that if he got Ivan to moan at all, that counted as two points (which wasn't exactly fair, since Alfred grinded against him multiple times, and with that warm, lithe, body rubbing against you, who wouldn't moan?), but then, the few times Ivan got Alfred to moan from sucking on the soft nape of a neck made the score a bit more even. But, in the end, Alfred obviously being a pole dancer won him out, and Ivan finally gave in, pulling the other close to him, and picking him up, so that the smaller man was hanging in the air,

"Fine, da, da, you win," Alfred, who had been kicking relentlessly to get down, stopped, and looked at him, blinking, then his face broke out into a childlike smile that made Ivan wonder whether this was really a man, or just a child in a mans body,

"YAHOO! Oh yeah, I won!" Alfred cheered, his arms waving around high in the air, since Ivan was still holding him. It was then that Alfred seemed to come to a realization,

"Dude! We were just the center of attention, did you notice that?" Alfred asked, pointing around him at the small empty area around them, and then the group of cheering people near the edge, some forking up money to the person next to them, apparently from losing the bet on who would win. Ivan smirked,

"Well, you do put on a good show," Ivan said, looking up at Alfred, who was waving now. He looked down,

"Naw, _we _put on a good show, this time, big guy!" He said, smiling down at Ivan like...like the sun...

An Hour Later

Alfred followed Ivan out of the club. He had his arm over the taller's shoulder, and he was laughing loudly, trying not to fall over. Ivan couldn't decide whether this made him want to laugh, too, or made him want to slam the other's head against the wall until he shut up. Ivan shook these thoughts away, though, as they walked along the sidewalk. He had told Toris to meet them in about 15 minuets. He knew Alfred would need a little time for fresh air after how much he'd drunk.

They walked slowly past a mailbox, and a couple of parking meters, before they passed an empty alley way. At least, it seemed empty, but the sudden rattle of a pair of cans from behind a trash can even though there was absolutely no wind, told Ivan otherwise. He peered down the alleyway carefully, before removing himself from Alfred,

"Alfred, be a good boy, and wait over there by the phone booth, da?" he said cheerfully, pointing down a couple blocks at a phone both that was lit up slightly. Alfred gave him a calculating look, most likely from the 'good boy' thing, and then, reluctantly, nodded, stumbling away towards the phone booth. Ivan watched him for a few minuets, and then trailed down the dank alley slowly, watching carefully. The moment he stepped past the trash can, he came face to face with the head of a gun. He grinned, he'd been expecting this, and he jumped backwards to use the protection of the metal trash can to give him enough time and protection to pull out his gun, which was fully loaded. He wasn't surprised to see the second in command of the Italian Mafia come around the corner of the can,

"Hello, Ivan," he said, with a grin, his short, brown hair looking perfectly groomed, as always. Ivan held his smile in place,

"Romano," was all he said in response. Romano frowned, and spit on the ground,

"Quite a big scene you made there, for being a mafia boss, wouldn't you think?" he asked. Ivan grinned,

"You are getting to a point, da?" he asked,

"My point is that you are about to die, _da_?" Ivan frowned. He didn't like it when someone mocked him in his native language. But, then, he didn't have any place to retaliate as another gun was pressed up against the back of his head, and he knew who it was,

"Feliciano," Ivan growled, and he heard giggling behind him,

"Sì, how did you guess!" the voice behind him asked. Ivan started to wonder if he had lost his touch...he could usually sense when someone was coming up behind him, but this time...Feliciano slowly began to turn him around,

"You will come with us now, sì?" The man behind him said, and Ivan followed, though he kept his gun in his hand. He really wasn't in a good place right now. And that's when a loud voice broke through the deathly quiet,

"Hey! You bastards better get the hell away from him before I blow your heads off!" Ivan's eyes shot over to the corner of the alley, where Alfred stood, his face one of pure anger, and he had a gun in each hand, one pointing at each of the two brown haired men (how or if he had sobered up, Ivan couldn't really tell). He could see out of the corner of his eye that Feliciano had opened his eyes widely in surprise, which was rare, and Romano looked just as flabbergasted. And this was when Ivan began to get a particularly annoying hard-on. Damn.

_A/N: Nice ending to this chapter, wouldn't you say? XD, let me tell you, I think someone's getting hot and bothered from Alfred's surprising turn! And I'm sorry, I suck at mob scenes! *cries* please don't kill me~!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey, guys, coming to you with chapter 7, here~! Thank you to all the reviews~! I'm glad you all like my fail story :'D Please review~! I love getting them~! _

_Disclaimer: I NOT OWN HETALIA~! If I did, I'd be king of the world~!...okay, that's technically not possible, since I'm a female, and I'm not really legally old enough to be a king...AW! WHO CARES 8D_

_Here's a shout out to all the people who have reviewed! cake-error, soggypotatoes, perfect1up, The Fujoshi, Rennasakura, Kahluah, Amy, Sai'swingedchronicles, Animateia, Hollow-my-Heart, and those who don't have a name~! THANKS SO MUCH! You guys keep me going! 8D_

Alfred's POV

Alfred glared at the two brown haired men, both of which had their guns pointed at Ivan. He was still a bit hazy from the drinking, but he still kept his two guns aimed steadily at the two men. He never told anybody, but he always kept a couple guns on him, usually in the waist band of his pants. He _was _a highly rated stripper, after all, and he needed something to protect himself. Okay, maybe he didn't really need _two_ guns, but he had always found guns pretty exciting, and that's not mentioning the fact that this was not the first occasion that they'd come in handy. By now, it was obvious that the two brown haired men were outnumbered, and Alfred hoped that would be enough to scare them off. While Alfred could shoot someone, he didn't think if it came down to killing someone, he'd be able to do it. Alfred cocked an eyebrow,

"I'm thinking you're at a disadvantage, now," Alfred said, and the brown haired men exchanged a worried glance. Alfred guessed that must have been some kind of silent cue, because the man behind Ivan slowly began to back towards the other, his gun remaining pointed at the back of the platinum haired blonde,

"We are leaving for now, Ivan, but rest assured that we will meet again," the one with the closed eyes said. The other man looked over at Alfred,

"And you," he hissed slightly, "We'll be checking up on you," and then, they turned and sprinted, quickly disappearing from the other end of the alley. Alfred watched the place they disappeared for a moment, before turning to Ivan, who was placing his gun somewhere in that large over coat of his. Alfred sauntered over to him, putting his two guns back into the waist band of his pants. When he looked up, Ivan was eyeing him thoughtfully,

"What?" Alfred asked. Ivan smiled,

"Oh, nothing, it is just, I was slightly surprised that you knew how to even hold a gun," Ivan said. Alfred gave him an indignant look,

"I think I've already said this once, but I ain't no sissy," Alfred began, "I may be a stripper, but that doesn't automatically make me some kind of delicate flower, or something," he finished. Ivan grinned, obviously thinking something to himself, which very much bothered Alfred. He finally spoke, though,

"Why did you save me, anyway?" he asked. Alfred smiled,

"Well, because I'm the hero, obviously!" Alfred said, and Ivan narrowed his eyes slightly, as if wondering if was serious. When Alfred didn't say anything else, Ivan laughed,

"Da, of course," he said, beginning to walk towards the street they'd come from. Alfred furrowed his eyebrows, and hurried to catch up with him,

"Hey, I was serious, ya know!" he yelled.

Ivan's POV

They were sitting on the side walk, waiting for Toris to arrive, and Ivan was still trying to battle his little...big problem in his lower parts. It was a good thing he knew how to seem completely calm, or Alfred definitely would have found out. But for now, Ivan decided to save it for the car, where they wouldn't have to worry about people accidentally seeing them. And so, Ivan had to deal with answering Alfred's questions, even though he didn't particularly want to,

"So, who were those guys, anyway?" Alfred asked, his breath showing up like fog in the cold air. Ivan twisted a stray thread of his coat on his finger absent mindedly,

"They, were the two highest of the Italian Mafia," Ivan said. Alfred snorted,

"Odd how you can live somewhere all your life, and never know about all the things going on around you," he said slouching forward slightly to rest his chin on the palm of his hands. Ivan simply nodded and watched him, watching how the others chest rose and fell like a metronome. He looked at the other's sky blue eyes, wondering if Alfred had any idea how beautiful they were. Alfred peered over at him,

"You know you're a creeper, right?" he asked. Ivan raised an eyebrow,

"I do not believe I know what a 'creeper' is, but yes, many people do describe me as creepy," Ivan said in response to Alfred's odd insult. Alfred rolled his eyes, then looked up at the sky,

"I hate the city," he said simply, and Ivan tilted his head to the side slightly,

"And why is that?" he asked. Alfred continued to look up, his eyes searching,

"You can never see the stars…" he said. Ivan looked up, too, and had to agree with the other, there were no stars in sight. Ivan leaned over, his mouth right next to Alfred's ear,

"Someday, we can go somewhere to see the stars…together," he whispered, and saw that Alfred had reddened slightly. Ivan giggled as he heard a honk from a limo that had just pulled up in front of them. He stood up, allowing Alfred to get a little bit ahead of him. He smirked inwardly as he scanned the back of his new pet, pulling out a metal pipe from his overcoat,

"But for now, I do not think you will be seeing much of anything, my little солнцецвет," Alfred scrunched up his face at the use of the Russian language, and was about to turn around when a very hard object collided with his head, and everything went black.'

_A/N: Woot woot! FINALLY got this sucky chapter done 8D Now that summer is here, I'll have a lot more time to write, so I'll be updating a lot more often~! Please review~!_

_ солнцецвет - Sunflower_

_:D See ya next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

Ivan's POV

Ivan had to carry Alfred into the car due to the fact that he was now unconscious, which was easier than he thought it was going to be, considering how many burgers the small man had eaten just a few hours ago. He wasn't completely sure how long Alfred would be out, so he quickly got situated into the leather seats, lying the small body down across the length of them, resting the wheat colored head in his lap, and quickly told Toris to get them home. He looked down at the porcelain face resting peacefully beneath him,

"You look so beautiful like this, мой маленький солнцецвет," he whispered quietly, gently touching the other's soft, pink lips. The smaller mans chest rose and fell, warm air coming out of his mouth that lightly warmed Ivan's fingers. Ivan's mouth curved up into a huge grin, and he leaned over to come face to face with closed eyes,

"I am so very excited to see what it will be like to break you!" he exclaimed in a mere whisper, stealing a kiss on the small lips.

Alfred's POV

Alfred groaned at the pain on the back of his head, his eyes fluttering open, then closing again. Then, they flew back open again as he realized he had no idea where he was. He tried to sit up, but his hands were for some reason tied to the top of the bed he was lying on. He then attempted to move his feet…..only to find out that they, too, were tied; to the bottom of the bed. He struggled for a moment, before stopping to catch his breath. They were too tight. How did he get here! More importantly, where _was _here? He looked around, examining his surroundings. The room was almost completely dark, the blinds on the large window to his right closed, and the only source of light being a bare light bulb above a small table near the far left corner of the room. The walls were all made of concrete, and were completely bare. He looked over to the left side of the bed to see an old looking bedside table. The bed he was lying in right now completely contrasted against the rest of the room; it was made of metal, and the sheets were crisp white, with a comforter that appeared to have sunflowers stitched into it folded carefully at the foot of the bed. He looked down, finally coming out of his slight haze. It was now that he realized that he was completely stark naked,

"What the-" he didn't get to finish, because the door to his left flew open, revealing a tall form. The form walked into the room, and Alfred had to squint to see who it was because of the early morning light flooding in from the outside of the door. The person closed the door behind him, and Alfred was finally able to see the platinum hair, and tan overcoat…..and that creepy ass smile. Alfred barred his teeth,

"_You!_" he growled, and Ivan simply tilted his head to the side, giving him a blank look,

"I what?" He asked. Alfred grinded his teeth, trying to keep himself from losing it; it wouldn't do anything loosing his temper at this point, thrashing would just waste energy and make him look stupid. Ivan giggled slightly, as if he could tell what he was thinking, and began to make his was over to the bed where Alfred lie. Alfred watched him approach, glaring harshly,

"_This _is how you repay me for saving your god damn ass?" Alfred asked, still glaring. Ivan smirked, now standing next to the bed. He leaned over Alfred, caressing his grimacing face in a large hand,

"Da," he said, and he leaned forward to catch Alfred's small lips in a passionate kiss.

_мой маленький солнцецвет - My little sunflower. _

_A/N: Yo, guys, sorry for no authors note in the beginning, but I didn't feel like making one =_=' Anywho, yah, this was REALLY short, but I wanted to get this part uploaded right away, so I could KILL YOU WITH THE SUSPENSE! Kolkolkol_

_Lol, JK, guys. But, I should have the next chapter up really soon~! It'll probably have some hot sex (FINALLY) in it, we'll see if I have the ability to right it today~!_

_OH, and I got a tumblr, although I have no clue how to work it….XD, but if you want to get sneak peeks for my Hetalia stories, or want to help me decide on a new story, you should go check it out~! The link is in my profile! Anyway, like always, a review would be great, and thanks a ton for reading~! See ya real soon!_


End file.
